granbluefandomcom-20200222-history
FAQ
Is this game going to get an English release? The English version is live as of the April 11th patch. It's at the bottom of the Settings page. However, there are no plans as of yet for a release outside of Japan. Where do I get the game? *Android *iOS *Chrome App (English instructions) *Mobile/Browser *PC Official Webapp (Chrome and Safari) What is rerolling? Rerolling is the process of resetting/restarting your account to get the new-account Draw tickets and attempt to start with a stronger team. You can play the game perfectly well without rerolling, but a lot of people choose to reroll to start with a SSR character and have a easier time in the early game, or to plan for playing the game long-term. For how to register and reroll, refer to Rerolling for more information. I heard there’s a "Start Dash" where you pay 3000¥ to pick any SSR you want, is this true? Yes, you have one week to purchase this one-time only deal after you create your account. The deal will go away after one week, but it returns every month for 48 hours until you buy it; once you buy it, it permanently goes away. Refer to Beginner's Draw Set and Start Dash Suggestions for more information. Are SRs viable in this game? While high rarity characters are useful throughout the game, your overall strength and effectiveness is determined by multiple factors, including: what character skills you have, your party's element(s), and your weapons and summons. Granblue Fantasy is more lenient than other similar games, and you will able to progress without trouble with most SRs and Rs. What class/job should I level first? If you're a new player, you will want to unlock Dark Fencer first. The unique abilities are very useful and flexible for solo play, and the subskill Miserable Mist is extremely useful to use with any class. Other classes to consider after Dark Fencer are Sidewinder and Weapon Master. Aside from that, it depends on what characters and weapons you have available. *Sidewinder has the Arrow Rain III skill, an AOE attack that lowers enemies' Attack stat. *Weapon Master has the Rage III skill along with useful mastery bonuses. On the way, you also unlock Armor Break, which is also excellent for increasing damage when Rage is unusable (e.g. Celeste Magna/Omega). What are Extended Mastery/Zenith perks? After you have mastered a class, you will gain EMP/ZP whenever the class levels up. These can be spent to level up Extended Mastery bonuses or learn Extended Mastery Skills. *ATK Bonus is recommended for all jobs because it adds 3000 ATK, which is equivalent to about 2.5-3 level 40 SSR weapons. *Double Attack Bonus is a high priority. *HP Bonus is good, especially for Weapon Masters, if you plan on using Brave Soul, but it's not high priority. *Other bonuses depend on your class and party setup. For Dark Fencers, Debuff Success Bonus is good. For Hermits and Sidewinders, you will want Skill Damage Bonus. For Hawkeyes, Charge Attack Damage Bonus goes with Crack Shot II to deal insane damage. In general, pick what you feel will benefit you the most. Once you get past the initial rush of CP to unlock classes and start using a select few classes, EMP will start piling up. Is the game generous? You can get endgame SSR setups by discovering/participating in Omega raids. A lot of the crazy videos of people doing massive damage are using Omega weapons/summons. Even if you can't contribute at all, it's worth joining these raids in order to get loot. All you have to do is attack once in order to get credit. As you progress, you will want to host Omega raids and/or aim for the MVP bonus, each of which earns you a red chest, which have a higher chance of better loot. See Raids for more information. Granblue is also generous in giving out crystals. *When there are new commercials, you earn 50 daily *During TGS, they gave out 300 daily *The constant stream of events are worth a bunch of crystals *There is a collaboration bonus with IDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls, Rage of Bahamut, and Knights of Glory, all of which will earn you crystals and two premium tickets for playing those games *Trophies, character unlocks, and Fate quest all award crystals What are raids? Raids are multiplayer bosses and allow up to 30 people to battle together against one raid boss. See Raids for more information. I started as the male but I want to play as the female! Menu > Profile > Gran/Djeeta button in the top left toggles between the two main characters. What’s the best platform for this game? The most recommended platform is Chrome/Chrome app. The phone application is slower compared to the PC versions, but it is also usable. Why are my weapon's stats being lowered? Weapons have Minimum Ranks attached to them. While this does not prevent you from adding the weapon to your grid, there is a stat penalty until you reach the required rank. Notably, Omega weapons have a Rank 50 requirement and Bahamut weapons have a Rank 80 requirement. Most other weapons have a negligible minimum rank. Help, I’m too weak to do things and these events are too hard for me! Try finding a Grand Order friend summon. Grand Order grants a 100% attack boost when you have at least three different elements in your party, and can be called for a Drain effect. Elemental teams are better later on and you should work on making a strong elemental team eventually, but using Grand Order early works nicely when you’re still new and your character elements are varied. Is there a way to translate the game text? As of April 11, 2016, you can set the language to English either at the login splash screen or in the Settings menu. How do I buy MobaCoins? The easiest way is to pay through Google Play. Download the Android Granblue APK (browser versions don’t work for this) and follow this image guide. Only works with USD, people have experienced problems getting Euros to work. I got a rusted weapon, what should I do with it? Rusted weapons can be upgraded to Bahamut weapons using a horn obtained from the Proto Bahamut raid. See Bahamut Weapons for more information. How do I search for a friend by ID? Open the Menu in the top right and choose the Friends. Select the Search button, then the ID tab. You need the ID of your friend to send a friend request. What weapons should I be using? You want to get all weapons with attack boost skills for your chosen element team. Avoid uncapping weapons until you have a full grid for your element. If you are building one of the four main elements, do Hard or Omega raids to obtain SR attack boost weapons. If you have a light or dark team, you’ll have to pray for the right SSRs from the Omega raids. Light has an advantage in that the guild wars weapons are Light attack boost SSRs, but there’s no shortcut for Dark. What’s the best way to get Rank Points or Experience Points? Farm Coop Quests. Do it with friends, host your own Coop quests, or try to leech random public rooms. Coop is also good for rupies, as the disks that drop are largely useless and can be sold in the Shop. What is this Angel Halo special quest with a timer? Angel Halo is used to farm materials and fodder. It appears 3 times per day, but the only time worth running is the boosted one. Check the official Granblue Fantasy Twitter for the boosted Angel Halo times. After completing the quest once, favorite it so you can easily access it later and check the next time without going to Twitter. Note that the times are in JST, so you will need to convert to your local time. How do I favorite a quest? After finishing a quest, in the results screen, if it can be favorited, there will be a Favorite button next to the Quest button. You can only favorite a quest after completing it. What are these weapons with a white diamond instead of an element? Those are Angel/Archangel weapons and are used exclusively for upgrading characters or other weapons. These weapons have no skills and do not give skill ups, they only give EXP. How should I prioritize spending my AP/EP? Generally, prioritize doing events first, then story, and then Omega and Hard raids. Omegas cost 5 EP and Hard raids cost 3 EP. Prioritize Omegas in your element to get stronger and build up your weapon pool. For scenario events, the easiest way to build up points if you can't solo raid bosses is to assist Very Hard raids (3 EP) for summoning items, then summon your own Extremes and open it up to the pubic. You get the most bonus honor from Extreme raid bosses, and the red chests have a chance to drop event limited items. You'll unlock the ability to do Hard/Omega raids as you progress through the story, so you want to complete through Chapter 24 in the story to unlock most of the raids in the game. What are the benefits of being in a Crew? Crews have access to buffs, such as starting with 20% charge, extra potions, more damage, item drop rate buffs, and more. You also get the option to send your raids to the crew first. Crews also get two hours of "Strike Time" where you start every raid with 100% charge on all characters and gain increased EXP and Rupies. Assault times are set by the Crew Captain and can be checked on the guild page. All times are JST. You also need to be in a crew to participate in and qualify for the monthly Guild Wars/Unite and Fight events, so you should definitely join an active crew as soon as you can. Common courtesy in crew raids is to never share a raid unless you are the host. If a raid is not yours, then click the Cancel button and don't send them outside the crew. This is the kind of thing that can get you removed from both crews and friend lists. Can I reset my support summon list if there are no good ones to pick? Yes, you can do this by entering a quest you have not completed before, picking any summon, then failing or withdrawing from the quest. If you haven't completed a quest before, you will have your AP refunded, plus your support summon list will cycle. This is useful when you are hunting for a support like Grand Order or White Rabbit. This can be further optimized by using the opportunity to summon Brunnhilde inside the quest you have entered before withdrawing. Anything you do inside the quest that can be credited towards a trophy will still count even if you withdraw from a quest, so you can get Brunnhilde summons through this method to get an easy Ranko Kanzaki SSR summon to pad your summon pool stats early. There are more copies of Ranko up to 666 Brunnhilde uses, but it will typically outlive its purpose before you complete this task. As a general rule, it is convenient to keep at least one quest incomplete for the sake of being able to cycle your summons at will. The lower the AP cost, the easier it is to use. It is recommended to keep the Normal difficulty of the daily quest available in Special Quests for this purpose, since it only costs 8 AP but has poor drop rates and the Hard version is not very difficult. How do I speed up the game? Menu > Settings > Gameplay Settings > scroll down to Other Settings. Change Battle Speed to Fast and Summon Animation Speed to Skip. This will make all battle animations to play twice as fast (this may cause sound desync during charge attacks, but it's worth it) and will make all summons only play the last portion of the animation. If you want to watch the full summon animations at any point (SOIYA BOAT), you can come back and swap the bottom option back to the left. In the Animation/Resolution Settings, you can also switch to the Beta client to improve speed. What does word/term mean? Check the Glossary for in-game and community/colloquial terminology. Category:Guides Category:FAQ